


anybody got a match?

by thewitchofliving



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Oh worm, i am much too tired to research okay, i know nothing about college or real life, music major orpheus, thank you for reading this i guess, the world woks according to my rules now, this is nonsense, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewitchofliving/pseuds/thewitchofliving
Summary: hadestown college au because I said so and have no impulse control.





	anybody got a match?

**Author's Note:**

> yike. this just came to me at some point after I read a ton of other fanfics. I am brain dead and am still working on the formatting of this. Please tell me if y'all want some more, regardless I might provide more no matter what anyone says because ? Thanks for reading. I'm not putting most of the musical parts in great detail, because I don't know how it works. No orchestra or string instruments. I'm a band rat who can play clarinet and a small amount of trumpet. :/

It wasn't that Eurydice was happy that there was a power outage in her apartment when she was trying to finish her English essay, but she wouldn’t have had the opportunity to meet her next door neighbour. She knocked on the door to the left of her apartment, hoping they would have some matches. The absurd amount of candles Hermes would give her was never relevant, so having matches were pointless.  
After a few seconds of waiting, the door opened to see a stranger with a guitar slung on his back. “Hello? Can I help you?”  
Eurydice blinked and responded, “Yeah, my power went out and was wondering if you had any matches. I have candles and some work to finish.” The nameless stranger smiled, “Yeah I do, just a minute.” He turned and left to get the aforementioned matches. Eurydice heard some crashing and him scrambling around. Not even minutes later, he came back with a box of matches and another candle.  
“Here you go, I brought you another candle if you needed one,” the boy trailed off. Eurydice smiled, “Thanks,” she looked back and gestured to her apartment, “Honestly, this really saved me. I probably should get back to work, but it’s nice to meet you.” He smiled back and fiddled with his suspenders. “Nice to meet you too, what’s your name?” “Eurydice.” Pausing he said, “Eurydice, that’s a lovely name.” Just like that the interaction was over. Now Eurydice was left with a box of matches, a boat load of candles, and a possible crush on her next door neighbour who she doesn’t even have his name.  
After lighting a sufficient amount of candles, she tried to get back to working on her English assignment, but soon abandoned it, there was time later. Laying around in almost darkness late at night seemed was the preferable choice. Not soon after she had put her folders away, the soft strumming of a guitar floated through the air, it was mixed with the soft voice singing the phrase of “ La la la la la la la.” It’s melodic and beautiful, Eurydice thought. She had a decent voice, but never established anything more serious beyond a few years of high school choir.  
Remembering that matchbox boy had a guitar she assumed it was him. Eurydice wondered how long he had lived in the building, she had never seen him before. She turned on her phone and saw an alert for the next day, saying that the orchestra concert was tomorrow, letting out a small groan. She was forced to go due to her role as “assistant” to Professor Hades and being the English professor's adoptive daughter, Hermes. Apparently Hades’ wife’s friend was in the orchestra and forced her husband and friend to attend with her.  
Deciding that it was time to turn in, she blew out all the candles and got ready for bed. The soft guitar noises had quieted, not even the occasional strum. She decided that he must have already gone to bed. Eurydice wasn’t sure how why she was so fixated on him. I don’t even know him. Anything about him? Living in a very fixed place in her realist world, these strong feelings were few and far between. Without consciously thinking Eurydice began to hum that same tune she heard him singing. “La la la la la la la.” Little to her knowledge, he had heard her. The walls were rather thin, and everyone knows the walls have ears.

Orpheus was love struck when he met his next door apartment neighbour. He tended to catch feelings, and fall fast, but this was the strongest feeling he’d had in a long time. Not counting the love he had for Persephone and Hermes, his friends and pseudo parents. That night when Orpheus met her, he had to restrain himself from immediately asking her to come home with him. (And by home meaning, into his apartment.) His feelings for Eurydice did not go unnoticed. Not when he had work at Persephone’s flower shop.  
“Tell me who it is? Is it someone in the orchestra? A classmate?” Persephone had pestered him throughout his shift because apparently his crush on Eurydice gave him an extremely obvious expression. Orpheus brushed her off, claiming that there was work to be done. She laughed and gestured to the empty shop. “It’s the middle of winter, no one is looking for flowers right now.” He desperately wanted to get out of this conversation and was provided the opportunity when the door opened. Eurydice just walked through the door, face red from the blowing wind outside. Her eyes lit up when she saw him, and Persephone smirked, “Hello Eurydice, what brings you to The Underground?”

“Hi Persephone, your husband wanted some flowers for his office. Hades also wanted to know if you wanted to get some for your protege tonight for the concert.” Eurydice took off her coat and set it over one of her arms, “Hey neighbour.” Persephone looked at Orpheus who just smiled and waved. “Did my husband specify what kind of flowers he wanted for his office?” Persphone was already moving and grabbing some flowers. Eurydice paused, “No, he didn’t give any specifics.” Orpheus had moved to the back room, to either hide or work on something.  
Fifteen minutes later, Eurydice walked out of The Underground into the growing cold with a bouquet of daffodils and carnations. She wanted to ask Persephone questions about the presence of her next door neighbour.  
The same fifteen minutes later, Orpheus came back to the front of the store from hiding in the back room to a grinning Persephone,“When were you going to tell me that Eurydice was your neighbour? She’s Hades’ assistant.” Orpheus decided that this conversation was going to happen no matter what he did to derail, grabbing a broom he started sweeping. “You never told me his assistants name. You just said that she was an art major.”  
“Well now you know which art student and her name. By the way, she’s coming to the orchestra concert tonight with Hades, Hermes, and I.”

Eurydice stood in front of the mirror in her room, satisfied with the black dress she was wearing, deeming it appropriate for a college orchestra concert. It didn’t take long for her to arrive at the concert hall on campus, she didn’t have to wait long for her to see the smartly dressed adults she was going with. Hermes was dressed in a silver suit, Persephone in a bright green dress, and Hades in his pinstriped suit. “Hello Eurydice!” Hermes greeted, pulling the woman in for a hug. Hermes had been Eurydice’s foster parent after her parents had passed away in a car accident when she was rather young. She grew up fairly independent, partly due to Hermes work at the college growing up and the loss of her parents.  
“Hi Hermes,” Eurydice responded. Quickly after greetings, the four were seated in the massive concert hall. Persephone and Hades were quietly discussing something, while Eurydice and Hermes threw inane comments at each other.

The hall darkened and the roaring of the audience dulled into silence. Soon, Eurydice’s focus was placed on her neighbour who was playing the violin with a passion that she had never seen before. Guitar and violin huh, Eurydice thought. I wonder if he is in the choir too. She decided to keep the questions for later and focus on the beauty of the music.  
When the concert was finished and the applause was over, the quartet waited for her neighbour, Persephone and Hermes’ friend, and violin player. “Orpheus!” Persephone exclaimed, wrapping the violin player in a tight hug. Eurydice now, knew her neighbour’s name and his close relationship with Persephone. “Thank you all for coming,” Orpheus said, sharing a hug with Hermes as well. Hades stood there, looking rather awkward and uncomfortable. Orpheus himself didn’t look too keen on interacting with the man either, going for a brief handshake and a quick “thank you Mr. Hades.” After thanking and conversing with the adults, the musician’s eyes fell on her and lit up like a christmas tree, “Eurydice, you came!” She smiled, “Yeah, I didn’t know that you were in the orchestra. I will admit that I heard you playing the guitar that night.” Orpheus blushed at that looking sheepish. “I’m sorry about that, I was working on a song.” Eurydice noticed that the other three she had arrived with were chatting with some other professors and students, but Persephone had a grin on her face and was looking at them not so subtly. “It’s okay, it sounded lovely. I would like to hear it when it’s finished.”

The two students wrapped up their conversation and headed out to return to their respective apartment rooms. Before Eurydice opened her apartment door she looked to him fumbling with his keys and said, “It was really lovely to hear you play Orpheus.” He replied with love and admiration in his voice. “Thank you for coming Eurydice,” and with that he opened his apartment door and stepped inside. That statement really solidified the fact that Eurydice was gone for him.


End file.
